My Life As Sakura Haruno
by AlexandriteDream
Summary: I'm Jenna and I didn't expect to be transfered into Naruto's world and become Sakura Haruno so now my goal to change Sakura's Life.PLEASE READ!ALSO REVIEW!BAD SUMMARY BUT STORY GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

"Sakurrraa, It's time to head for the Academy you don't want to be late for your last day" a motherly voice yelled. Jenna woke up to the sound .'Did I leave the T.v on when I went to bed' Jenna sat up expecting to see her room but she was wrong she saw anything but her room the room was smaller then hers.

She was in a twin-sized bed unlike her queen there was a desk along with a mirror. When she looked into it she saw her favorite character of her favorite series inthe mirror, Sakura Haruno.'I-it's not possible that I can be her'she thought.**'Well like Naruto say's Believe it you are now Haruno and no you are not sleeping and you also need to get ready'Inner Sakura said.**

Jenna got up and went to the closet. Only to see the clothes she would never wear in a million years.'No way in hell I'm wearing this a totally different life it's time to change to be totally indepent' Jenna thought inwardly smirking**.'Maybe this look will attract our Sasuke'said Inner Sakura**'No being different means I'm not chasing a the emo-kid with anti-social problems.**'Meanie.'**

Jenna decided to go with her hair in a pony tail a long red t-shirt with a black belt also black leggings underneath. She walked out of the house to the Academy only to be stopped by her rival,Ino. "Well if it ain't Mis Forehead girl".Ino said with smug look on her face. "Oh! Hello Ino I hope you get to be on the same team as Sasuke, Good Luck!" Jenna said with a cheekly smile.

Jenna continued on to the Academy leaving a rather confused girl behind.'W-what she wants me to be with Sasuke?'Ino thought.But decided to worry about it latter and towards the Academy but not as close as there like the pink-haired girl.

* * *

Know this I was tired when I wrote this. Please review!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

''Speech''

**'Inner Sakura'**

'Thoughts'

* * *

Jenna/Sakura Pov

I walked into the classroom after going through several rooms. I looked around the room hoping to find Naruto. I spotted him but I also saw who he was sitting next to, Sasuke Uchiha.'Okay I have two choices one sit next to Naruto and Sasuke or two sit somewhere else but I guess I already know the answer, girl it's time to stuck it up'

**'Girl one day your going to realize you like him'Inner Sakura said.**'When hell freezes over now shut up so I can think straight'I said to her. I walked over to Naruto and said to him with a cheekly smile"Hey Naruto, is the seat next to you taken."I saw that Naruto was starting I guess from at him.

"N-no Sakura it isn't but you have to sit next to Sasuke-teme I don't what to get his germs"he said with a grin but at the last part was a scowl"it's okay Naruto I'll bear the torture" I said knowing that it was true.He got up and I took my seat next in the middle. I was by both Naruto and Sasuke.

I was waiting patiently for the teacher to come in and annouce the teams but then a dark cloud came over my head I saw whated I hated also, Fangirls."Hey Forehead girl move your taking up all of Sasuke's room with giant Forehead"Ino and the other fangirls sneered. I continued to stare up front and replied to them casually

" I rather have a big Forehead then be a porker or a whore like you " then turned to them with a smirk because I heard their gasps and also said"you should also know that I don't like Sasuke and that my eyes are opento someone else who better looking and at least has a personality."Then I turned to the front ignoring their remarks and laughing inside.Just then Master Iruka walked in and "okay settle down it time to annouce your three man- cell teams squard 1..."

** 'Cha! you showed them who's better and who is this person that is better then Sasuke'she said.**'He's not from here he's from my world and he was so good looking also my friend I leaned on him after something bad happened that changed my life forever'Jenna said sadly.Inner Sakura didn't replie after that.

"Now for Team 7 Naruto Uzmaiki, Sakura Haruno, and ...Sasuke Uchiha"Iruka said then continued on with the other teams. 'Let the games begin' I thought inwardly smirking.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter I will hopefully update soon and aso this is a SasuSaku pairing maybe in a couple chapters they will have their moment.PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it's been a while but I've been busy with school and exams

But I'm back and I'm going to try and make this chapter a little longer

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

****

"SPEAKING"

**'Inner Sakura'**

'thoughts'

* * *

(Note: I going to skip the whole lunch part and head to meeting Kakashi)

Sak Pov

_this is so going to be so awesome meeting Kakashi. I also have to remind myself to get Naruto and Hinata together they are so cute _I thought as I was walking with Naruto to the classroom. I was acting like I was listening to Naruto as he was complaining about Sasuke being on the same team as us.

**'How dare he talk about our Sasuke like we should thanking the gods for letting us be on the same team as him'Inner Sakura said.**_Oh My Gosh shut up about him it's getting so annoying.Damnit now your making me sound like him with your consist praising about PLEASE!!! shut up your giving me a headache._

"hey Sakura"Naruto said breaking my thoughts."Yes Naruto" I said. " I said we are here"the blonde ninja answered.I noticed we were there at the classroom. We pushed through the door only Sasuke being in there just as I expected.

Naruto and I sat ourselfs on the oppside side of the room from where he was. I ignored Inner Sakura's complaining about we should be sitting next to Sasuke instead of Naruto. The truth was I didn't care on what she thought.

**Two Hour's Later**

"Where is he everybody's already got their teacher where's ours?! Even Iruka gone!" Naruto yelled. I was envying Iruka for not losing his patinet with the blonde genin. My attention turned to Naruto who was doing the thing with eraser."This what he gets for being late"Naruto sniggered."You Really think a Jounin would fall for a simple trap"Sasuke said.

I turned to him and said"You never know Uchiha it will probably work." He turned to me and said"You both are a bunch of idiots" and I said right back at him."If we're Idiots what are you?" he glared at me and I glared right back.

We all heard the door open and saw Kakashi getting hit by the eraser."Ha! you fell for it"Naruto said._This guy is a elite ninja _thought Sasuke. "My first impression of you all is I Hate you" Kakashi said. We all frowned at that.

* * *

I hope you like Please review!!!!!!!!! I try to update soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's the summer so I'll be updating alot more.

"Speech"

**Inner Sakura**

_Thoughts_

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO _**I DO NOT NARUTO **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

"Now why don't we tell alittle about our selves" said Kakashi. (The seating arrangement went like this, Sasuke in the middle, Naruto on the left, and Jenna on the right.)

"Why don't you go first to see how it's done"Naruto said. "Well,my name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes!My dreams for the future are none of your business...but anyway I lots of hobbies"

Kakashi finished. _'All we really learned was his name'_I thought**Yea give us more to work on sensei**. "Ok you first blondie"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto I like to eat ramen and play jokes. I hate Sasuke and the time it takes to make ramen..." _Seems like the only thing on his mind is ramen kakashi thought._ " My dream is to become the next hokage" Naruto yelled. _Well that surpised me_ he thought. "Your next pinky"

"My name is Haruno Sakura my likes are writing poetry, cooking, training,and gymnastics. My dislikes are Sasgay" thus earning a glare fierce"pervs, and people who leave there friends for their own selfish reasonsand my goal is really an ambition to kill a certain person and to become the strongest medic-nin." At that point everyone's eyes were on me.**You creep me out and who is this person your talking about said Inner**_ the person who ruined my life and betrayed me_

"Who knew such sweet looking girl would be so dark and lastly chicken head go"Kakashi said I snickered at the last part earning me another glare in return I smirked

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I hate many things and don't like much and my goal is really a ambition to kill a certain person and restore my clan." Sasuke finished

and then was interupted by a loud snoring,I woke up and said"Sorry there are some voices that make me sleep" Naruto then loudly exclaimed "OH! no you two are alike, twin Sasukes"

at that I turned furious "Take that back I am nothing like that thing!! sayying and jabbing my finger at said 'thing'** well you guys are alike and I'm saying this to piss you off more because you interrupted my Sasuke**_he isn't yours!_**Fine ours**_No just shut up_

My thoughts were cut off by Kakashi's voice"Okay since we are explainning ourselves, we are going to meet on the practice field and don't eat breakfast unless you like throwing up" and with that he was gone.

Naruto was already gone. So I started walking back to Sakura house when Sasuke's voice cut through the air"Sakura?" I turned around and said "Yes Uchiha?" he looked me in the eye and asked"Who is it you want to kill?" I just put on a emotionless face and said"It's None of your business." And with that I left him and headed to the training field to get in some practice.

* * *

Ok I finished the fourth chapter so please review. Also I will be updating more since it's the summer and all.

I also want to thank the people who have reviewed so far. I'll update soon if I can.


End file.
